Engaño de libertad
by lobunaluna
Summary: (Continuación de Obsesión) A veces, para ser libre, es necesario un engaño. Engañaron para poder escapar, pero a pesar de eso hay algo que le impide estar tanto tiempo alejado. A fin de cuentas, ese ser que le tuvo cautivo fue la única persona importante en su vida por años. ¿Qué tan peligroso seria hacerle saber que vive?
1. La verdad

**____****Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi Y Masami Kurumada.**

* * *

**_Es una continuación de Obsesión, gracias a AnnAndre92 por hacer que me tiente y escriba la continuación de esa historia xD. Espero dejarles boquiabiertos con lo que pasa en este cap xD.  
_**

**_Lecturas previas para este fic:_**

**_Mio._**

**_Obsesión._**

* * *

_La verdad._

_El chico entro apresurado a la casa, lo había visto… Ese hombre que le había criado y dado cariño en un principio de su vida y luego lo había vuelto un prisionero estaba en uno de los pueblos cercanos. No quería, no quería volver al infierno. _

_-¿Qué hare?-miro un momento una repisa llena de diversas sustancias. Su amigo solía jugar con la alquimia decía que era un pasatiempo entretenido. No Vivian en la casa de él, vivían más al norte, lejos del lugar donde ese hombre le buscaría. Se acercó a la repisa y tomo uno de los frasquitos, sabía que esa sustancia en altas dosis era veneno.- No quiero volver… No quiero ser encerrado de nuevo…-quito el tapón y acercó el frasco a sus labios. Antes de hacerlo se arrepintió y miro sobre la mesa, no podía irse sin dejar una nota. Dejo el frasco y comenzó a escribir una carta. Su última voluntad y despedida hacia el único amigo que tenía._

_**Camus:**_

_**Ante todo te pediré que no juzgues mi decisión, he visto a tu padre en uno de los pueblos. No soportare el encierro una vez más, no podré soportarlo ahora que me has ayudado a conocer la libertad. Estoy eternamente agradecido por lo que hiciste por mí y como te has arriesgado todo este tiempo por ayudarme a vivir la libertad .Muchas gracias, por haber sido mi luz en los momentos más oscuros de mi vida. Gracias, por todo lo que has hecho por mí.**_

_**Solo quiero pedirte un único favor, lleva mi cuerpo a Grecia. Mi alma ya será libre, por lo tanto que tu padre se quede con mis restos y haga con ellos los que se le venga en gana. Que sepa que esta decisión la tomó solamente para librarme de él. Que sepa que me tiene y a la vez no. Que sienta lo que yo sentía cuando salíamos, pero no me dejaba ser libre.**_

_**Gracias, nuevamente, por todo lo que has hecho por mi… Incluso cuando atraviese el valle de la muerte. Tendré presente lo mucho que me has hecho feliz en estos últimos meses de vida. Gracias por haberme liberado de esa jaula y haberme dejado volar… Gracias por ser mi fiel guardián durante esa libertad… Gracias amigo mío.**_

_**Milo.**_

_El chico llevo el frasco una vez más a sus labios y bebió un trago amargo de la sustancia. En eso llego Camus, quien le vio realizando esa acción… Por un momento el joven vampiro se quedó petrificado para luego reaccionar veloz y provocarle el vómito al chico. El joven vomito el veneno que había ingerido y cayo de rodillas comenzando a llorar por la angustia y el miedo._

_-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES?-pregunto completamente alarmado el joven vampiro- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-tomo el rostro del joven y le miro a los ojos- Milo… eres mi único amigo… ¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?_

_-Vi a tu padre… en uno de los pueblos cercanos a tu casa…-informo, mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de su mejor amigo- no quiero… no quiero ser su prisionero nuevamente…_

_-Entonces, me asegurare que eso no pase…-le informo el otro mientras le acariciaba el cabello._

_-Tú mismo me dijiste que no eres tan fuerte como él…-comento Milo, quien ya comenzaba a imaginarse de nuevo encerrado en esa mansión.- no podrás hacer nada…_

_-Soy muy listo Milo…-el chico sonrió- si podremos hacer algo… algo que mi padre no esperara…_

_-¿Qué?-Milo le miro a los ojos._

_-Quisiste matarte…-El otro amplio su sonrisa- le haremos creer a mi padre que así lo hiciste… Solo necesitare un poco de tu sangre y que te quedes aquí escondido…_

_-¿Qué harás?-el otro le miro preocupado, era solo un adolescente de 18 años y su amigo bueno… Camus era un vampiro de 389 años que parecía de 21.- Puede hacerte daño…_

_-No lo hará… no te preocupes-informo mientras levantaba una de las mangas de la chaqueta de Milo- necesitare un litro de tu sangre… Tal vez dos… exageradamente…_

_-¿Para qué tanta?_

_-Confía en mí… Yo sé lo que hago.-Y si lo sabía._

_Cuatro días después, Mansión de Degel, Norte de Grecia_

_Camus se acercó con una pala y una bolsa a una estatua con un Angel. Sin duda el lugar perfecto para armar la treta. Cabo un poso poco profundo, saco de la bolsa de piel prendas de Milo y otra bolsa más pequeña. De la bolsa pequeña, extrajo dos botellas de vino y el cabello de Milo. Le había cortado el cabello a su amigo y sujeto todo con una liga. Tiro primero el cabello, tomo las prendas y las baño en la sangre que contenían las botellas. Una vez estas estuvieran empapadas con la sangre las volvió a meter en la bolsa y las arrojo en el pozo. Acomodo todo y luego arrojo la tierra con sumo cuidado… Todo era cuestión de tiempo. Tendría que correr con mayor velocidad que nunca antes en su vida. Su padre no tardaría en acercarse a su morada y tendría que tener bien armada la mentira que le diría e interpretar a la perfección su papel._

_Tres días después, Casa de Camus, Oslo, Noruega._

_Como bien había pensado, su padre apareció en su morada y mordió el anzuelo como lo había esperado. Le costó fingir su llanto, tenía que mentalizarse que realmente Milo se había muerto… Todo fuera por liberar a su único amigo de la locura obsesiva de su padre. Para su felicidad infinita, su padre se creyó la mentira y fue a verificar sus palabras a Grecia._

_Dos semanas después, en una casa en el bosque._

_-¿Milo?-el chico no tardó en aparecer- engañe a mi padre, todo indica que volvió a Grecia y cree que estás muerto…-informo, aun sentía el aroma de la sangre de su mejor amigo, provenir del corte en su brazo.- ¿Listo para irnos?_

_-¿A dónde iremos?_

_-Bien lejos de mi padre y de Europa…._

_Jinán, China, un año después._

_Milo estaba sentado frente a la mesita, hacia un año que habían llegado a China y vivían ahí cómodamente. Sirvió un poco de té a Camus y sus invitados. No era bueno a la hora de escribir, pero si a la hora de hablar el idioma._

_Era libre se había escapado de las manos de su carcelero, pero en cierta forma lo extrañaba. A fin de cuentas, ese vampiro había sido todo para él por años… A pesar que fuera libre, lo extrañaba a su manera. Solo no se comunicaba con él por una razón, por miedo a que le encerrara y lo volviera a tener cautivo._

* * *

_Una vez los invitados se hubieran retirado, Camus y Milo se quedaron solos en la elegante casa que el primero había comprado. El vampiro se dio cuenta que algo andaba dando vueltas por la cabeza del joven heleno, por lo tanto con cuidado fue tanteando el terreno hasta que pregunto:_

_-¿Quieres ver a mi padre?-el chico le miro sorprendido y luego desvió la mirada- debo decir, que él fue más padre contigo, de lo que fue conmigo._

_-Perdona Camus…_

_-No pidas perdón, Milo…-El joven cerro los ojos y luego se sirvió un poco de té.- Entiendo lo que te pasa, no puedes arrancar a alguien de tu vida tan fácilmente… Menos si ese alguien es importante para ti…_

_-Si sabe que estoy vivo se enfurecerá…_

_-Puede que haya madurado.-informo Camus, antes de llevarse la tacita a los labios.- Cualquier cosa… escaparemos. Ya lo hemos hecho antes…_

_-No entiendo aun como te tomas todo tan tranquilo y fríamente._

_-Ya lo dijiste, lo tomo todo fríamente…-el vampiro le miro y sonrió- eso es lo que me diferencia en la actualidad con mi padre… Si gustas escribirle, me aseguraré que reciba la carta… _

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Tengo mis métodos Milo y para asegurarnos, dejaremos que la postilla diga que salió de China…_

_-¿QUÉ?-El heleno le miro aterrado- ¿Te volviste loco?_

_-No, Milo, piensa un poco… Mi padre jamás creería que le mandaríamos una carta con el sello del país en que estamos.-El heleno lo pensó un poco y asintió- y mucho menos creería que estamos en China, pensara que le estoy tomando el pelo.-el otro soltó una risita.- escribe lo que quieras... Yo le haré llegar la carta._

_-Está bien…-Milo asintió, se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto para escribir la carta._

_Continuara._


	2. La reacción

_Muchísimas gracias por leer el primer cap. Me costó idear como hacer que Milo siguiera vivo y a la vez no romper con el final ya escrito en __**Obsesión**__._

_**Lobunaluna**_

* * *

_La reacción._

_Degel se sorprendió al encontrarse con esa carta… Estaba entre las otras tantas que le enviaban sus amigos, también vampiros, le enviaban. Pero esa carta… esa letra, que estaba en el sobre, solo podría ser de una persona… Los dedos le temblaban mientras abría la carta._

_**Degel.**_

_**Si te escribo, es porque no puedo negar que a pesar del daño te tengo estima. Durante años fuiste todo para mí, fuiste la única persona que estuvo conmigo (tengo muy claras las razones por las que fue así).**_

_**Quiero pedirte disculpas por engañarte y hacerte creer que estaba muerto. Tenía tanto miedo de no poder apreciar la libertad nunca más, que preferí mi muerte a estar prisionero.**_

_**Lo que Camus te dijo, lo de tomar veneno, si fue cierto solo que él evito que muriera por hacerlo. No te enojes con Camus, solo quería que fuera libre. Todo este tiempo ha estado conmigo cuidándome, supongo que sean tan parecidos es lo que provoca que tenga nostalgia de tu compañía. Solo hay una diferencia entre ustedes dos, es que él no me tiene prisionero y que transitamos el mismo camino sin cadenas.**_

_**Solo te escribo, para pedir disculpas por el daño que sin duda te cause cuando te hice creer mi muerte y también para agradecerte los cuidados y el cariño que me habías mostrado durante mi niñez…**_

_**Estamos bien, tal vez en algún momento volveremos a vernos.**_

_**Milo**_

_**PD: no soy muy bueno escribiendo cartas, me falto práctica. Realmente discúlpame por hacerte creer que estaba muerto.**_

_-¿Estas vivo?-Las manos de Degel se cerraron con fuerza sobre la hoja- has estado vivo todo este tiempo…-sintió la furia apoderarse de él- ¡TODO ESTE TIEMPO TE HAS ESTADO BURLANDO DE MI!-Agarro una mesa y la arrojo contra una pared. Trato de tranquilizarse, durante más de un año se sintió culpable por la muerte del joven. Creía que él era el responsable de todo… se había creído la mentira de…-¡CAMUS!-Rugió hecho una fiera, se dirigió a una sala que siempre tenía con llave y abrió la puerta violentamente rompiendo el pestillo en el proceso._

Interior de la habitación.

_En esa habitación había un cuadro de Camus, un cuadro pintado cuando el joven realmente tenía 21 años. Puso sus manos en el marco dispuesto a arrancarlo de la pared, pero no pudo llevar a cabo su acción… cayo de rodillas ante el cuadro y comenzó a llorar de rabia. También había apartado a Camus de su lado, a su manera había abierto una brecha imposible de cerrar con su hijo. Entendía que este le odiara y por eso le quitara el ser que había tomado como su remplazo._

_Ahora lo veía con claridad, Kardia y Milo no habían sido otra cosa más que los reemplazos de su hijo… Tomo un poco de aire y miro el cuadro… Ya no podría recuperar al chico que le miraba tranquilo desde el bello retrato, demostración eterna de la belleza natural de su hijo, pero si podía recuperar a Milo. A ÉL si lo podía tener._

_-Si me escribió, es por algo…-sonrió con ligera calma- si me mandaste una carta es por algo… Me quiere de regreso a su lado, es por eso que me escribe… Quiere que vuelva a estar con él, quiere volver a mis brazos…-Miro el cuadro de Camus- a ti no te podré recuperar nunca más, dado que he perdido el amor de mi hijo hace años… Tengo que averiguar dónde escondites a Milo…-dijo mientras salía de la habitación._

Estudio.

_-El sello es de China...-El hombre miro atentamente el sobre y luego la carta- pero puede ser que sea un engaño de Camus...-En los papeles había impregnadas otras fragancias, otros aromas, aparte del de la tinta. Uno era el aroma propio de Milo, el otro era de Camus, algunos eran de personas desconocidas (seguramente la carta había pasado por varios lugares antes de caer en sus manos). Olio con atención la carta, el papel de esta ignorando la fragancia dejada por las personas... -Vaya que eres astuto...-sonrió divertido. -Sacaste mi intelecto, mi pequeño Camus... Pero este aroma... esas flores...-susurro al sentir el aroma de las hierbas que Milo había tenido en sus manos antes de escribir la carta- son propias de China. Dejaste el sello apropósito, de no ser tan listo... Hubiera creído que fue un despiste de tu parte..._

China, al mismo tiempo.

_Milo estaba sentado mirando las estrellas la vista desde esa zona, del lejano país, era excelente. Camus pasó al poco tiempo, acompañado de una dama con dirección a sus aposentos. El joven reprimió la risa que casi sale de sus labios, Camus era todo un mujeriego no había noche que no compartiera con una dama. Había veces que se ausentaba por días y otras en que las que las visitas femeninas a la alcoba de su amigo eran repetitivas._

_Volvió su vista al cielo con actitud soñadora, hacía tres meses que habían enviado la carta... Desde hacía tres meses que se preguntaba como tomo Degel el hecho de saber que había sido engañado y que él vivía. Permaneció en esa posición, hasta que los parpados comenzaron a cerrarse. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, al pasar frente a la de Camus escucho los ruidos que producía este y su compañera. Por lo cual apresuro su paso e ingreso a su propio cuarto._

Habitación de Milo.

_Se tumbó en la cama, tapándose con las sabanas de delicado algodón, y miro el techo. No quería dormir, pero a la vez necesitaba hacerlo... Desde que envió la carta se sentía algo tenso, creía que en cualquier momento Degel aparecería y lo llevaría de regreso a Grecia. De regreso a ser prisionero de su obsesión insana._

Varios meses después.

_Una vez más se hallaba mirando el firmamento nocturno, en sus manos sostenía una taza de té que el mismo se había preparado. Estaba recargado contra un poste de la galería, dentro de la casa Camus dormía extrañamente los últimos días no había buscado ninguna compañía y se negaba a decir la razón. El otoño había comenzado a llegar y el jardín había comenzado a morir una vez más. Llevo la taza a los labios y bebió un pequeño sorbo de la cálida, y dulce, bebida. Cuando sintió los ojos pesados, dio por terminado su contemplación nocturna y comenzó a transitar la solitaria galería..._

Sala.

_Al ingresar, a la sala, la taza resbalo entre sus dedos._

_-Es porcelana muy fina y un te muy exquisito para permitirse el lujo de desperdiciarlo._

_Camus estaba maniatado y amordazado en un extremo de la habitación. Él estaba sentado, en el lugar de Camus, frente a la mesita de té bebiendo lentamente de una taza similar a la que se acababa de romper._

_-¿Degel?_

_-Siéntate.-el hombre le dedico una penetrante mirada amatista- tú y Camus, tienen muchas cosas que explicar.-Los ojos aterrados de Milo se posaron en los de su amigo, quien con la mirada le indicaba que corriera- No le haré daño, solo es para que se esté callado y quieto.-Hizo una pausa- Principalmente quieto._

_**Continuara.**_


	3. La confusion

_La confusión._

_Milo estaba completamente inmóvil, observaba a Degel beber tranquilamente de su té y de reojo a Camus quien con la mirada le indicaba que corriera. Que huyera antes que Degel fuera lo que fuera lo que tramaba, lo pusiera en práctica._

_-Que mires tanto de reojo a Camus, me está comenzando a fastidiar... El asunto no es con mi hijo, es conmigo.-informo el vampiro, con un tono tenue mientras depositaba su taza de fina porcelana._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-inquirió Milo en un tono sumamente ahogado, dado que en realidad quería gritar de terror._

_-¿Que hago aquí?-Degel le miro con esa calma que en los últimos tiempos le aterraba.- La pregunta es: ¿Que estás haciendo vos aquí?_

_-Tú me...-comenzó el chico._

_-¿Yo te...?-Degel le miró fijamente a los ojos- ¿Yo que? Milo-el hombre le dedico una mirada sumamente tranquila, una que asustaba aún más a Milo- que estabas a punto de decir, mi niño._

_-No me digas niño...-susurro el chico, evadiendo responder a las preguntas del milenario vampiro- suelta a Cam..._

_-No soltare a Camus, de momento, su boca es mejor que se mantenga cerrada.-Comento mientras miraba de reojo a su hijo- Luego hablare con él..._

_-¿Qué quieres? No pienso regresar, tendrás que matarme... o me matare yo mismo... No me volverás a encerrar._

_Al oír esas palabras, el vampiro abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada no esperaba que su niño dijera esas palabras, jamás lo hubiera esperado._

_-¿qué ideas te metió Camus en la cabeza?-inquirió en un tono calmo, conteniendo la rabia que le habían provocado esas palabras._

_-Las ideas, nacieron, luego que vi lo cruel que puedes llegar a ser..._

_-Yo no soy cruel..._

_-¿A no? Apartarme de mi familia original, para satisfacer un egoísmo, tenerme encerrado y apartarme del reto no es cruel... ¿Acaso eso no es crueldad?_

_-¿Acaso te maltrate alguna vez?-inquirió el vampiro sereno.- Siempre tuviste mi afecto, mi cariño y sobre todas las cosas respeto de mi parte..._

_-Romperme un brazo y jalarme del cabello... ¿Para ti no es maltrato?-pregunto Milo, algo envalentonado._

_-Milo. ¿Recuerdas por causa de quien tuve que recurrir a esos métodos?-pregunto calmado- ¿Con quién ibas a verte?_

_-Eso no justifica, lo que hiciste...-gruño el chico, conteniendo las lágrimas- eres un maldito, acabaste con mi vida mucho antes de que empezara... No sé qué le hiciste a mi madre o a mi padre, no sé si me dieron por las buenas o por las malas o si les mataste para obtenerme...-el vampiro se mantuvo callado- ¿Que les hiciste?_

_-Nada.-respondió tranquilo- solo te tome y fui a mi palacio-mintió. Ocultando que en realidad había matado a la madre de Milo._

_-¿por qué no me dejas en paz?-inquirió el chico quien se había tragado la mentira, pero no así Camus quien miro desconfiado a su padre.- si en realidad me "quieres" déjame en paz... Te lo dije en la carta..._

_-¿Esta carta?-el hombre depósito la carta delante de Milo- la he leído varias veces... Y en todas llego a la misma conclusión._

_-No quiero volver.-dijo Milo mientras se paraba como impulsado por un resorte... -No puedes obligarme a volver..._

_-Algo me dice que quieres volver-informo el vampiro con un tono sereno- ¿O sino por que escribir la carta?-Milo se quedó callado- Quieres volver... Es claro que extrañas tu hogar, tú mismo le llamaste así en la carta...-el chico seguía callado, Camus soltó un pequeño gruñido que sonaba a un "milo, no" ahogado por la mordaza. - quieres volver, no mientas... Deja de mentirte a ti mismo.-informo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Milo con una sonrisa paternal.- te estas dejando engañar, por lo que te rodea... Pero realmente, sabes que es lo que quieres..._

_El chico pareció pensarlo: ¿Sabia realmente lo que quería? ¿Realmente quería volver al único lugar que había llamado hogar? ¿Estaba seguro que quería a Degel de nuevo en su vida? ¿Realmente esas palabras, dichas, eran ideas propias? Miro a Camus: ¿Realmente era su amigo o solo le ayudaba para fastidiar a Degel? ¿Quién tenía la verdad en ese asunto? ¿Quién era menos mentiroso...? ¿Quién realmente le quería hacer un bien? Milo se masajeo las sienes estaba confundido..._

_-No..._

_-¿Qué?-pregunto Degel en un tono amable._

_-Realmente no sé lo que quiero...-Al oír esas palabras, Camus comenzó a negar con la cabeza. -No lo sé... Degel.-el hombre le sonrió con calma, para luego sacarle uno de los cortos rizos del rostro.- no sé qué es lo que realmente quiero ahora._

_-Creo. Que debes calmarte un poco, estas muy alterado.-informo el vampiro milenario, ignorando a su hijo biológico que intentaba captar la atención del mortal. Los ojos de Milo estaban fijos en los de milenario ser. -Bebe un poco de té, se enfría..._

_Camus nuevamente comenzó a forcejear con las amarras, e intentaba con sus gritos ahogados llamar la atención de Milo._

_Vio como el vampiro milenario se sentaba junto al muchacho y le daba de beber el té (que gracias a su olfato identifico como uno de los narcóticos). Observo a su padre acariciar, con sumo afecto fraternal, el cabello de Milo hasta que este se quedó dormido en sus brazos._

_-Malguito...-logro decir Camus, por causa de la mordaza, mientras forcejeaba una vez más por intentar liberarse de los amarres._

_-Descansa... mi niño-susurro Degel, mientras seguía meciendo cuidadosamente en brazos al dormido adolescente- en cuanto a ti...-miro fijamente a su hijo sanguíneo- hay un par de cosas que tenemos que dejar en claro...-Camus le atravesó con la mirada, dándole a entender que a él no le manipularía tan fácilmente.- Y esta vez, espero que obedezcas... Ya te desterrado una vez por subversivo, no me obligues a ir a mayores métodos...-El joven le miro fiero, mientras el vampiro se levantaba con el adolescente dormido en brazos- primero acostare a Milo… Luego te recordare, por qué razón… ME decepcionaste tanto-dijo con una expresión que media entre la cólera y el dolor en sus ojos._

_Continuara._


	4. La decisión

**_Perdonen la demora xD_**

_La decisión._

_Camus intentaba sacarse los amarres, lo escuchaba forcejear en el intento, mientras yo depositaba con cuidado a Milo en su cama. Tenia una expresión de absoluta paz en el rostro, me recordaba cuando era niño y se dormía en mis brazos. En este momento estaba seguro de una cosa, sabias que el te tenia algo y lo bebiste igual a pesar de ello._

_Regrese a la cálida sala y mire a mi único hijo, sangre de mi sangre, dejar de forcejear con los amarres._

_-¿No te conformaste con herirme una vez?-le dedique una mirada decepcionado de él- te desterré de mis dominios, con el único fin de que aprendieras la lección, veo que eso solo empeoro todo.-le quito la mordaza y veo que aprietas los dientes con rabia- Siempre espere más de ti, Camus... Pero de todos, fuiste siempre el que más me ha herido._

_-¿Te crees que a mi no me duele que ames más a dos estúpidos mortales que a mi?-dijiste con notoria vehemencia y moderando tu voz en el proceso. "Estúpidos mortales", ahí demostraba lo que en verdad pensabas.- Milo es mi amigo, pero jamás voy a perdonarte que me intentaras remplazar... _

_-¿Acaso tu mente retorcida no se ha puesto a pensar el por que intentaba aliviar mi dolor?_

_-¿Mente retorcida?-preguntaste con ironía- No me hagas reír, eres peor que yo... Yo si he dejado que Milo conozca la vida..._

_-Me sorprende que no lo hayas vuelto un libertino estúpido, al igual que tu...-dije mientras me sentaba en uno de los cómodos almohadones- ¿O acaso planeabas venderlo o meterlo en el mundo de los marginales?_

_-No me insultes._

_-Camus, te di todo... -el hombre le miro- durante tus primeros 18 años de vida... te di todo lo que necesitabas... Estuve siempre para ti-cerré los ojos dado que si te seguía mirando te mataría- destruiste y mancillaste la confianza que tenia en ti. Y no salgas con Milo y Kardia, dado que ellos ni siquiera existían..._

_-Me dabas lo que quería, pero no lo que necesitaba realmente-Camus le miro rabioso- siempre estabas ocupado y me condecías los caprichos... ¿Quien cometió el error primero?_

_-Siempre estuve para ti._

_-Eso es una verdad a medias-Camus se sentó como pudo aun estando maniatado- y lo sabes. Le prestabas más atención a Kardia, que la que me prestabas a mi... Lo escuchabas más a él que a mi..._

_-¿Y tu como sabes eso?-la repuesta, me parece, era muy obvia._

_-¿Quien te crees que le presento a Calvera?-Camus dejo salir ese nombre con mucho placer, solo para apreciar la mueca en el rostro de su padre- Si... yo lo hice, si no podrías quererme... No tendrías a nadie que te quisiera..._

_-Yo siempre te quise.-mire rabioso al muchacho que ya no era un muchacho- siempre fuiste mi hijo, eso nunca iba a cambiar... No importara las estupideces que hicieras...-Apreté con vehemencia mis puños- no importaba que te descarriaras o te metieras con las peores personas... Nunca ibas a dejar de ser mi hijo y nunca iba a dejar de quererte..._

_-Ibas a matarme hacia unos dos años... Cuando aparecí por Milo._

_-Sabes que no iba a serlo, a pesar del todo el dolor que tenia por tu causa._

_-Ibas a asfixiarme con tus manos hace un año atrás..._

_-No lo iba a hacer, me iba a detener antes de tomar tu vida-apreté los dientes con fuerza- supongo que te merecías unas buenas bofetadas de niño._

_-Tarde.- cuanta razon tienes._

_-Llenaste la mente de Milo, de ideas, en mi contra-cuan decepcionado estoy de ti, ni logras imaginarte- Esperaba que aprendieras algo en el exilio..._

_-Si, aprendí, aprendí como devolverte el dolor..._

_-Hijo, sinceramente, esperaba que hubieras cambiado-tome el te que se había enfriado un poco- se nota que lograste querer algo a Milo... pero sigues siendo el mismo ser despreciable que una vez eche de mi morada._

_-Acabas de decir que cambie en algo..._

_-Algo mínimo, que no recompensa en nada el daño que has echo-informe mientras miraba mi reflejo en el agua coloreada- si fueras distinto, si hubieras aprendido algo... No me vería obligado a hacer esto..._

_-¿Hacer que? No...-el chico comenzó a forcejear, para evitar que su progenitor le diera de beber el te, Degel vació el contenido de la taza de porcelana en su boca y se lo hizo tragar.- Te odio... nunca debiste haberme remplazado..._

_-Shh-limpie con cuidado los restos del te que se habían colado a los costados de tu boca- tu me llevaste a ello, tu simple recuerdo me atormentaba día a día... ellos nunca lograron reemplazarte, solo eran una distracción para mi... -Observe los ojos que comenzaban a cerrarse- los quiero, pero no de la misma forma que te quiero a ti. A fin de cuentas, con errores o sin ellos, sigues siendo mi hijo... -acaricie con cuidado tu sereno rostro y luego mire hacia el pasillo. Con cuidado te tome en brazos y me dirigí hacia tu habitación. _

**_Habitación__ de Camus._**

_¿Odiarte? Jamás, un padre no puede odiar a su hijo._

_¿Estar decepcionado? Eso no tengas la menor duda, me golpeaste en lo más profundo de mi alma inmortal._

_Con cuidado te deje en tu cama y solté las amarras que restringían tus movimientos, masajee las zonas afectadas hasta que la circulación regreso a la normalidad. Tome una manta y te tape con cuidado, recordando que esa era mi parte favorita del día... El momento que te veía como una criatura inofensiva que siempre necesitaba de su padre. Te veía como mi niño, a pesar que fueras un adolescente, verte en ese estado de absoluta paz me era relajante._

**_Pasillo._**

_Observe a Milo dormir, deje libre un suspiro e ingrese a la habitación. Ya era hora de volver, pero no cometería el mismo error que antes, había entendido el mensaje. Te dejaría salir, pero vigilaría que no te equivocaras como Camus._

**_Mansión_****_ en el bosque. Varios meses después._**

_Milo fue abriendo lentamente los ojos, se hallaba postrado en una cómoda cama y claramente no estaba en su morada. Se tomo la cabeza, se sentía algo mareado completamente ignorante de como había llegado a donde estaba ahora. Completamente ignorante que Degel le había mantenido en un estado de coma inducido gracias a brebajes especiales. _

_Se levanto de la cama, tropezó al realizar los primeros pasos, pero luego adopto una marcha normal. Para su sorpresa la puerta no estaba con llave y no se hallaba en la mansión de Grecia. _

* * *

_Llego a una habitación muy bien amueblada donde ardía una chimenea, podía observar partes de las piernas de alguien y la copa de vino sobre la mesita junto al sillón._

_-Estamos en Lorena, Francia, hay un pueblo siguiendo el camino hacia el este, tienes caballos en los establos, por si quieres ir._

_-¿Degel?-el hombre tomo la copa de vino, que en realidad contenía sangre, y bebió un sorbo- ¿Como llegue aquí?_

_-Te traje...-admitió sin mucho rodeo- Te dejare ser libre, harás todo lo que quieras... Solo te pediré una cosa-el hombre se levanto y se acerco al tembloroso joven de 19 años- no cometas los errores de Camus._

_-¿Los errores de Camus?-el chico le miro- ¿Que fue eso que hizo Camus? -miro a todos lados- ¿Donde esta él?_

_-No lo se-admití en un tono sereno, antes de volver a beber de mi copa- y no me interesa saberlo, hasta que haya aprendido su lección..._

_-¿Cual?_

_-Valorar lo que uno tiene.-cerré los ojos y deje libre un suspiro- Camus, a tu edad, cometió muchos errores arrastrado por la marea del libertinaje y el mundo... Por miedo a que eso pasara, junto al miedo de quedarme solo una vez más, preferí cortarte las alas y tenerte en un jaula..._

_-Entonces...-noto el miedo en tus ojos- ¿Soy libre? Siempre y cuando venga a dormir..._

_-Ssssi... Por ahí esta el asunto-admití, por lo menos era algo, tengo que tener en cuenta que lo he hecho dormir por tres meses- solo te pido, que hables realmente conmigo cuando tengas problemas o dudas..._

_-¿Por que?-me miras un tanto desconfiado._

_-Por que no hablar, fue lo que estropeo a Camus.-informe antes de beber un poco más de sangre- no escucharle, realmente, fue lo peor que pude hacer...-Milo miro al suelo._

_-Camus casi ni habla de ti... tu tampoco lo hacías...-tome tu mano y me miraste algo alterado._

_-Ven.-te ordene, sencillamente, antes de hacerte seguirme._

**_Habitación__ bajo llave._**

_-Ese es..._

_-Lo llevo conmigo, cada vez que me mudo... -admití mientras mirábamos el perfecto cuadro de Camus- es mi recuerdo de, mi hijo, lo que el era antes de ser lo que es ahora..._

_-¿Y que es?-preguntaste luego de un silencio, preferí no responderte a la pregunta. Yo ya había tomado una decisión._

**_Continuara._**


	5. La realidad

_**Saint Seiya y TLC no me pertenecen.**_

_**La realidad**_

_Milo cabalgaba con completa calma por los inmensos bosques, la libertad otorgada por Degul le alegraba el corazón y aliviaba su alma. Había ocasiones en las que invitaba a Degul a salir con él y otras que esperaba que este se ofreciera a acompañarle. Ahora aprovechaba la soledad y meditaba mientras su caballo realizaba un trote ligero, pensando en Camus y que sería de él. Dudaba que Degul le hubiera apartado por las buenas de este, pero le había jurado que no le había hecho daño alguno a su propio hijo._

_El caballo de golpe se encabrio y le hizo caer de la silla, todo su peso se recargo sobre su brazo izquierdo (el antiguamente fracturado por Degel) y un alarido de dolor escapo de sus labios._

_Degel en los jardines de la mansión, percibiría las vibraciones del grito en el viento que lo arrastraría por todo el bosque. En ese momento, en el bosque, Milo se sujetó el brazo y apretó los dientes con fuerza. Levanto la mirada buscando al corcel que le había arrojado al suelo, pero en vez de encontrarse con este se encontró con el helado rostro de Camus quien jugaba con una piedra pasándola de mano en mano._

_-¿Camus?-miro la piedra- tu golpeaste al caballo con una piedra...-alzo la mirada hacia el chico- ¿por qué?_

_-¿Quién te crees que eres para ocupar mi lugar? -pregunto en un tono helado, mientras apretaba la mano y destruía la piedra haciéndola polvillo._

_-¿Tu lugar?-el dolor en el brazo le impedía pensar con absoluta normalidad- ¿De qué hablas?-pregunto mientras Camus se acercaba a él con un paso ligeramente intimidante- Cam..._

_-Se supone que éramos amigos...-le recrimino el vampiro- tú mismo lo dijiste y yo me lo trague como un imbécil..._

_-¿De que hablas?_

_-Te estas metiendo con lo único que me importa... Me estas intentando sacar el lugar que es mío por derecho._

_-Cam... No entiendo de que me estás hablando...-Una queja salía de sus labios, cuando Camus le dedico una mirada brillante por las lágrimas y la rabia..._

_-Te estas quedando con mi lugar, YO soy su hijo...-intensifico su agarre en el cuello del mortal- NO TÚ. ES MI PADRE._

_-Cam...-Milo intento liberar su cuello del fuerte agarre- No... No..._

_-¿No que?-arrojo al chico contra el suelo- ¿No quieres que te mate?_

_-No quiero quitarte tu lugar-le miro con ojos llorosos- somos amigos... jamás haría algo para lastimarte... Nunca te quitaría a tu padre..._

_-Eso lo veremos...-informo Camus, antes de asestarle un puñetazo en la cara y dejar al chico inconsciente. El labio partido de Milo dejo caer unas gotas en la tierra- eso lo veremos... Nadie me va a quitar mi lugar... Yo soy su hijo..._

_**Molino abandonado, varias horas después.**_

_Milo abrió los ojos, estaba costado sobre un montón de heno y algo de textura aceitosa cubría su cuerpo. Escucho un ruido y observo a Camus sentado sobre unas vigas de madera a más de cuatro metros de altura. Aunque claro esta, para el vampiro, eso no era gran altura. El chico intento mover sus muñecas, pero al igual que sus tobillos, estaban amarradas. También estaba amordazado, el vampiro bajo la mirada y descendió hasta él con un ágil y único salto._

_-¿Por que?-pregunto al fin, cuando el vampiro le saco la mordaza y se sentaba a su lado- ¿que te hice?_

_-Robarme lo que es mío.-informo Camus- Degel, es mi padre... y de nadie más..._

_-Yo no me robe a tu padre..._

_-¿A no?-Camus saco una daga y la apoyo en el cuello de Milo- ¿No se supone que éramos amigos? Me estas quitando lo más valioso... no perdono las traiciones... Ya mate una vez lo haré de nuevo._

_-¿Eso fue lo que hiciste?-pregunto Milo, tratando de controlar sus emociones- ¿matar?-Camus no cambio su afilada mirada- tu padre sufre, por haberte desterrado... Tiene..._

_-Un cuadro mío que ama más que a cualquier otra cosa del mundo-sentencio el joven, en tono de desprecio- prefiere un mugroso oleo antes que a su propio hijo._

_-No lo entiendes..._

_-Claro que lo entiendo-Camus cerro los ojos sin quitar la daga de la garganta de Milo- se siente frustrado por que mate a su amante, por que hice todo lo que él no deseaba que hiciera..._

_-¿Su amante?..._

_-¿Que te creíste que hice?-el chico le miro burlón- si lo admito, me dedicaba a las noches de lujuria en compañía de otros vampiros, mataba por el simple placer de matar en vez de para solo alimentarme... Pero eso no llamaba su atención completamente, solo me decía un par de palabras y ya..._

_-¿Hacías todo eso solo por atención?-pregunto horrorizado- ¿Te volviste loco?_

_-No, Milo, los locos no son conscientes de lo que hacen...-Camus le atravesó con la mirada- yo era más que consciente de cada cosa que hacia... Mi padre no me prestaba atención, para él solo era un ser más... Y cuando vi a esa zorra que quería ocupar el lugar de mi difunta madre y él mío, ahí si enloquecí... -apretó los dientes- Mi padre se estaba olvidando de que existía... solo le hice un favor..._

_-Mataste... ha inocentes...-Milo le miro horrorizado.- ¿No sientes nada de culpa por ello?_

_-No y mi padre no es tan diferente...-informo mientras acariciaba la yugular de Milo con la fría hoja del cuchillo- el mato a tu madre, la encontraron con el cuello roto en una habitación cercana a la que yacía tu abuelo-los ojos de Milo se cerraron con fuerza, conteniendo las emociones- - eres mi amigo... por eso no te mato..._

_-Eres mi amigo y quieres destruirme... ¿Por celos?_

_-No... Quiero ver hasta donde es capaz de llegar mi padre._

_-¿Hasta dónde es capaz de llegar?-Milo le miro rabioso- por lo menos, ya veo por qué tu padre no quería que estuvieras cerca mío... ¡ERES UN PSICÓPATA!_

_-No, Milo, no soy ningún psicópata-informo el chico- solo quiero un poco de atención... Él se apartó de mí..._

_-¿Que me rociaste?-espeto molesto- ¿Te has vuelto loco?_

_-Aceite... y ya te he dicho que no estoy loco-informo mientras retiraba la daga del cuello de su "amigo"- si no te traía aquí, el ni se molestaría en saber que es de mi..._

_-¿Aceite?_

_-Por más amigo que seas... si mi padre te prefiere a ti que a mí, que soy su hijo, me aseguraré que no te tenga...-lagrimas cayeron de los ojos de Camus.- Por más que me duela, por más que seas mi único amigo... No quiero que me quiten... lo único que vale la pena..._

_-Camus... si dices que soy tu amigo...-Milo pensó muy bien sus palabras- ¿Por que planeas hacerme daño?- Camus cerro los ojos- El solo quería que cambiaras, muéstrale que cambiaste... déjame ir...-el hombre movió la daga, Milo cerro los ojos por miedo a lo que le haría._

_Sus manos estaban libres, al mirar vio que Camus le estaba liberando los tobillos. Milo se sentó y recibió una agonizante punzada en su brazo izquierdo._

_-Tienes el brazo roto...-informo el joven, antes de quitarse el pañuelo del cuello y acomodar el brazo de Milo ponerle en posición de cabestrillo._

_-Gracias..._

_-Eres mi único amigo...-Camus apretó el brazo del chico y este hizo una mueca- y como amigo te pido... que te alejes de mi padre._

_-¿Todo es por eso?-escucharon una serena vos detrás de Camus, el chico se dio vuelta y se encontró con su padre- ¿solo quieres mi atención? Te has comportado como un imbécil retrogrado todos estos años... ¿Solo por que querías mi atención?_

_-Degel..._

_-No te hablo a ti Milo.-el chico apretó los labios.- Responde Camus._

_-¡SIEMPRE ME HICISTE A UN LADO! ¡NUNCA TE IMPORTE!-Bramo el chico, antes de levantar a Milo y colocarlo delante de él con el cuchillo en la yugular- ¡SIEMPRE TE IMPORTARON LOS OTROS! ¡NUNCA TE PREOCUPASTE POR MI!_

_-Camus... suéltame...-suplico Milo, quien deseaba que la tierra lo tragase o mejor (en su opinión) nunca haber nacido._

_-Suéltalo... Camus.-Ordeno Degel, mientras se acercaba al hombre.- Camus. Querías mi atención, te la estoy dando, suelta a ese chico._

_-Te importa más él que yo.-gruño el joven hecho una furia.- Siempre fue así..._

_-Camus, nadie me importa más que tú... -informo el padre en un tono sereno- Ahora suelta a ese chico, Milo, no tiene la culpa de nada..._

_-Te importa más que yo...-de los ojos de Camus comenzaron a caer lágrimas- Siempre te importo más que yo... Tu nunca me prestaste atención... jamás me tuviste cariño... Nunca te preocupo que fue lo que me pasaba...-enterró apenas la punta del cuchillo en la garganta de Milo.- te importa él... yo no. Si fuera por ti, yo debería haber muerto._

_-Camus...-se quejó Milo, mientras el otro mantenía el cuchillo quieto y una línea fina de sangre comenzaba a abandonar la herida.- Tu si le importas... solo que le asustas...-Camus miro al chico, no entendiendo lo que decía el otro._

_-Explícate...- Pidió el joven vampiro. Tampoco Degel entendía que hablaba el chico, pero lo interpreto como una treta para lograr que Camus le soltara._

_-Tú padre teme, de que si te trae de regreso a su lado, vuelvas a herirlo... No volver a tenerte... tener que desterrarte una vez...-Milo estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho uno y otro- tener que expulsarte de su lado, él no lo resistiría de nuevo... Tu dijiste que sabes del óleo... ¿Qué clase de padre mantiene el óleo del hijo que odia?- Camus aflojo el agarre y comenzó apartar la daga de la herida. El olor de la sangre de Milo, sumada a su propia hambre, le estaba siendo imposible resistirse._

_-Quieres morderlo ¿No?-pregunto Degel en un tono calmo- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que bebiste sangre tan pura?-Milo le miro ligeramente aterrado- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que bebiste sangre de una persona no intoxicada?_

_-Cállate._

_-Yo te lo había advertido, no debería de juntarte con esas personas... con esos vampiros mediocres-informe en un tono calmo. - Te dije que te pasaría algo... Ahora pagas las consecuencias...-Camus estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para resistirse a la tentación que representaba la sangre de Milo.- Muérdele... hazlo. Prueba de nuevo la sangre que nunca dejaste de consumir..._

_-Degel...-Milo miro aterrorizado al hombre, al mismo tiempo que sentía una aguda punzada en dos zonas apenas separadas de su cuello._

_**Habitación de Milo.**_

_El joven abrió los ojos y se llevó la mano instintivamente al cuello, había unas gasas sujetas con una venda allí. Recordaba vagamente que había pasado antes de perder el conocimiento, miro la mesa de luz. Había un candelabro con una vela apagada, una manzana y nada más... no había señales de Degel o Camus. Tomo la manzana y se la comió, su sabor dulce encanto a su paladar. Cuando noto que ninguno hacia acto de presencia, opto por ir a la biblioteca y buscar a Degul._

_**Habitación de Degel.**_

_Luego de caminar un trecho corto, por el pasillo, encontró al dueño de la morada sentado en una silla mirando a un inconsciente joven que estaba postrado en su cama._

_-¿Que le hiciste a Camus?-Milo se acercó presuroso, Degel levanto una mano indicándole que aguardara a la distancia. El joven noto que las manos de Camus estaban amarradas a la cama como así también los tobillos del joven. Al principio no había notado estos últimos dado que las frazadas los tapaban y solo dejaban a la vista las cuerdas._

_-Por el momento, no debes acercarte a él.-informo mientras limpiaba un hilo negro de la boca de Camus- no hasta que se desintoxique..._

_-¿Desintoxique?-pregunto el chico un tanto perdido, mientras miraba al hombre atender con sumo cuidado y limpiar el sudor del menor. Al lado de la cabeza de Camus había una toalla teñida de color negro por causa de esa misma extraña sustancia._

_-Sí, desintoxique... El cuerpo de Camus esta intoxicado por todas las porquerías que había en la sangre de quien se alimentaba..._

_-¿Entonces...? ¿Camus estaba enfermo?_

_-Sí, por eso le decía que no se juntara con ellos.-el hombre le miro- se lo advertí al principio, no me quiso escuchar y me di por vencido...-cerro los ojos.- Y cuando asesino a mi amante, me vi obligado a desterrarlo... Me canse de advertirle, que estaba herrando el camino y que se envenenaría así mismo y enfermaría por ello._

_-¿Por qué no intento desintoxicarlo antes?_

_-Por que no sabía cómo hacerlo...-Degel se levantó de la silla y se acercó a Milo- la ingesta de sangre pura ayuda a liberar al cuerpo de las toxinas que hay en la sangre... Al igual que en los humanos, comer cosas saludables… hace bien-informo, mientras quitaba la venda del cuello del tembloroso Milo- poco después de que perdiste el conocimiento, Camus te soltó y comenzó a vomitar sangre podrida...-Milo miro la toalla con que era eso lo que vomitaba, sangre coagulada- eso es lo que ha estado vomitando... sangre y toxinas... Su cuerpo se está depurando, cuando todo termine será una vez más el niño que una vez acune en mis brazos..._

_-¿Que pasara conmigo?-pregunto con ojos llorosos- ¿te desharás de mí? ¿O me devoraran? ¿Me mataras como mataste a mi madre?-Degel arqueo una ceja- Camus me lo dijo y no creo que me lo dijera para apartarme de ti…_

_-No, Milo-el vampiro beso la frente del chico- no me desharé de ti, dado que te quiero tanto como a mi propio hijo...-informo en un tono paternal.- eres como un hijo para mí...-susurro con cuidado, para no despertar al inconsciente Camus- Lamento lo de tu madre, lo reconozco si la mate… Pero nunca me atrevería a hacerte daño a ti- beso la frente del muchacho una vez más, mientras escuchaba su llanto ahogado- retírate, Camus puede despertar y su cerebro intoxicado reaccionar de forma violenta..._

_-¿Por qué no me había hecho daño antes?-pregunto controlando su voz, saber que le había pasado a su madre le había afectado más de lo esperado._

_-Dado que estaba contigo, tuvo que cambiar su "dieta"-informo Degel en un tono sereno- supongo que con el paso de los años... había cambiado parte de sus hábitos... pero no todos.-acaricio con cuidado el labio de Milo- retírate, no quiero que le veas sufrir...-ordeno en un tono sereno- luego iré a verte..._

_**Horas después.**_

_Milo entro a la habitación, Camus yacía inconsciente en el mismo lugar y Degel había momentáneamente abandonado la habitación. El heleno se acercó al vampiro durmiente, que al percibir su cercanía dio señal que realmente no estaba inconsciente._

_-¿Milo?-pregunto, mientras un hilo de sangre salía de sus labios- ya... no... Quiero-susurro, mientras movía apenas sus manos sujetas con las amarras todavía._

_-¿Ya no quieres que?-pregunto, mientras tomaba uno de los tantos pañuelos de seda dejados en la mesa de luz y limpiaba la sangre que el vampiro había vomitado._

_-Ya no quiero ser así...-admitió el chico- he destruido todo lo que me importa...-lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos- perdóname por herirte, seguramente también destruí nuestra amistad..._

_-Tu padre ya me explico-informo Milo, mientras mojaba el pañuelo y limpiaba el rostro de Camus luego- sé que estas enfermo... Ya pasara... yo estaré aquí, soy tu amigo y los amigos están presentes cuando la situación se complica. Yo llores, estoy contigo... tu padre ha estado cuidándote todo este tiempo... Salió hace solo unos minutos, volverá pronto.-mintió, no sabía el tiempo que llevaba Degel fuera de la habitación. El cuerpo de Camus tembló un poco- creo que la cura, es tan terrible como la enfermedad..._

_-Como en los adictos... la mente, el cuerpo y el carácter siempre terminan afectados-afirmo el chico mientras el sudor perlaba su frente- ya no quiero seguir así... Es la primera vez en años que tengo la mente completamente lucida, no quiero volver a atrás..._

_-Sanaras. Me asegurare de que sanes.-le prometió- Tu padre también se asegurara de ello._

_-Pensé que podría parar, cuando era joven, pero jamás pude...-lagrimas cayeron una vez más de sus ojos- me lo dijo, varias veces hasta que me dejo de hablar…_

_-Shhh...-Milo le limpio el sudor con cuidado- tranquilo... ya pasara la tormenta._

_**Continuara.**_

_Camus estaba enfermo por lo que comía, por eso tenía el carácter tan errático. Al igual que las drogas y el alcohol, digamos que la sangre llenas de esas sustancias enfermaban a Camus y le volvían un adicto a ellas..._


	6. La vida

**_Los personajes de saint seiya y The lost canvas no me pertenecen._**

* * *

_La vida._

_Degel entro a la habitación, la charola que llevaba consigo cayo de sus manos. CAMUS NO ESTABA._

_La ventana estaba abierta y todo indicaba que su hijo había tenido una recaída, dado que prácticamente había provocado la ruptura de las cuerdas. Ya no era capaz de tolerar la abstinencia y esta le había puesto violento. Degel comenzó a correr hacia el cuarto de Milo, este era el humano más cercano. El "alimento" más cercano y su hijo en ese estado podía matarlo._

_**Habitación de Milo.**_

_-Esta era mi parte favorita de la noche...-susurro Camus, que estaba sentado junto al durmiente Milo- verle dormir... no hagas mucho ruido, puedes despertarlo..._

_-Ven... -Degel se acercó a su hijo, al hacerlo noto el hilo de sangre que caía de su labio.- Lo mordiste...-una ira profunda y lenta comenzó a hacerse presente en él._

_-Solo en la muñeca... -admitió, mientras con un pañuelo de seda envolvía la herida.- Y solo fue un poco de sangre... Me dijo que podía beber de él, si eso me ayudaba._

_-Camus...- ¿Milo cuando le dijo eso?- Ya es hora de que vuelvas a la cama-sentencio, antes de acercarse a su hijo y apartarlo lentamente del mortal que seguía profundamente poseído por los sueños.- ¿cuánto bebiste?_

_-Un poco...-el agarre en sus brazos se intensifico- me lastimas.-se quejó cuando salían al pasillo._

_**Pasillo.**_

_-¿Cuánto bebiste?_

_-Un poco._

_-¿Cuánto?-Degel puso a su hijo contra una pared y le sujeto las muñecas con fuerza- ¿Cuánto bebiste de su sangre?_

_-No lo sé, pero no fue mucho...- No podía seguir...- Me siento mareado.-una arcada llego a él.- quiero..._

_-Ven... te llevare al baño.-sentencio el vampiro mayor, mientras llevaba al joven enfermo.- No pudiste seguir bebiendo de su sangre, sentiste asco de golpe y te detuviste._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-Me lo acabas de confirmar.-sentencio el hombre, luego hablaría con Milo sobre ese permiso dado a Camus._

_**Habitación de Milo, tres días después.**_

_El chico llevo la cuchara a su boca y luego miro al vampiro que le observaba atentamente, engulló la sopa y luego bajo lentamente la cuchara._

_-Sabes... como que me incomoda un poco que me mires fijo mientras como.-admitió Milo, a pesar de esas palabras, la mirada de Degel no bajo su intensidad._

_-Y a mí me molesta, que les des permisos a Camus sobre tu cuerpo._

_-¿Disculpa?-el chico le miro algo perdido, llevando a su mente hacia cualquier otro lado. Degel le tomo la muñeca, donde llevaba el vendaje, y la puso frente a sus ojos- no lo quiero ver sufrir..._

_-Yo tampoco, pero que les des esos permisos pueden ser más dañinos que benéficos...-Informo mientras dejaba libre la muñeca- No lo vuelvas a hacer._

_-Entendido...-Milo volvió su atención a la sopa, no se había estado sintiendo muy bien últimamente. Más bien, desde que dejo que Camus le sacara vete a saber cuánta cantidad de sangre._

_-Milo. Aunque tus intensiones sean buenas...-Degel le miro con absoluto reproche- mientras seas humano tendrás limitaciones._

_-En cuanto a eso...-Milo le miro hacia otro lado- no quiero ser vampiro.-El milenario ser abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada- me gusta ser humano, prefiero llegar a viejo y morir como tal... que vivir eternamente._

_-¿Qué?_

_-No quiero... Sé que seguramente esperabas lo contrario, pero... yo no quiero la inmortalidad._

_-Entiendo- en realidad no lo entendía.- Es tu vida, no puedo obligarte a lo contrario._

_**Habitación de Degel, media hora después.**_

_-Pensé que Milo querría ser vampiro, para estar siempre...-Camus reprimió la arcada- No lo entiendo..._

_-Yo tampoco, pero es su decisión...-miro a su hijo, había tenido unas mejoras y era mejor que se mantuviera así.- No podemos obligarlo._

_-Claro, porque tú ya le obligaste a demasiadas cosas en su vida.-comento Camus, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria- me llama la atención que no lo hayas mordido._

_-A diferencia tuya, hijo mío, tengo mis limites.-informo Degel, más le valía desviar el tema antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.- Ya comienzas a tener color de nuevo y no vomitas sangre muy coagulada, supongo que pronto te desintoxicaras completamente._

_-Eso parece...-el joven dirigió su mirada hacia las ventanas.- No quiero que Milo muera, es un idiota si quiere seguir siendo mortal..._

_-No creo que sea idiota.-Degel le miro- el idiota fui yo, al no darme cuenta antes de eso.-comenzó a salir de la habitación- pero debemos respetar su decisión... Es su vida a fin de cuentas y debemos aceptar sus decisiones._

_**Afueras de París. Francia. Seis meses después.**_

_-No me iré, no saldré de este lugar no se preocupen...-informo Milo, que intentaba concentrarse en un libro, solo por el hecho de querer ignorar lo que estaban por hacer los vampiros._

_-Quédate aqui y no salgas-repitió Degel antes de abandonar la estancia. Milo se entretuvo con la lectura, o eso de intento convencerse, un rato largo. Pero llego un momento que la lectura le resulto fastidiosa y ya para nada placentera, en realidad nunca lo había sido._

_Era solo un método de ignorar lo que hacían los vampiros._

_**Sala de música.**_

_Ahora que estaba solo, aprovecharía el silencio para entonar alguna melodía con el piano. Por alguna razón, se le ponían los pelos de punta cuando tocaba el piano y alguno de los otros dos andaba cerca. Normalmente era por la maldita costumbre de aparecerse tras él y felicitarle o hacer un comentario cuando se creía solo._

_Las tonadas, delicadas y suaves, comenzaron a escapar del piano e interrumpir al magno silencio. En pocos segundos, sus acordes rebotaban en sus frías paredes y gobernaban el espacio que antes había sido inmaculado por el silencio._

_Concentrado en su placebo, Milo no escucho la puerta abrirse. Al igual que todas las anteriores veces, su mente se desconectaba de su cuerpo y sus dedos eran los únicos que parecían poseer mente. El intruso miro sonriente al joven de casi 20 años. El algodón de su camisa se pegaba a su espalda, la cual era en parte ocultada por una mata de cabello azul intenso. Todo en él irradiaba absoluta calma y confianza, no se esperaba al intruso. Nadie le esperaba._

_**Bosque. Al mismo tiempo**_

_-¿Por qué te detuviste?-Camus se acercó a su padre y percibió lo que él sentía o mejor dicho olía.- De todas las regiones que hay en Francia. ¿Tenía que venir hacia aquí?-bramo mientras que, con su padre, comenzaba el veloz regreso a la finca hacia poco adquirida._

_**Sala de música.**_

_Milo abrió los ojos y al hacerlo percibió una sombra en la pared, no dejo de tocar porque algo le decía que no debía hacerlo. La silueta no pertenecía a ninguno de los dos vampiros a los que estaba familiarizado. De la pieza que tocaba paso a otra, casi al instante de terminarla. Trato de mantener su mente en un solo hecho: Había un intruso._

_El vampiro intruso se relamió los labios, había visto a Milo en París. En ese entonces estaba seguro que el joven era el donante y el amante de un vampiro joven, dado que lo había visto con este. Le observo por días, hasta que llego a la conclusión que el mejor momento para atacarle, seria cuando el vampiro estuviera descuidado._

_Terrible fue su sorpresa al notar que el joven no era un amante, mucho menos un donante, y quien era en realidad ese vampiro que daba por un don nadie. El chico era un "protegido" de una de las familias más antiguas. Era protegido de los Chasseur y claramente el vampiro joven, que había estado dispuesto a matar, no era otro más que el heredero._

_Robarle una presa a aquellos que son vistos como reyes, ya era peligroso. Pero tomar la vida de un protegido, en opinión de muchos, era suicidio. Pero el olor del chico, la sangre que claramente despedía ese aroma exquisito y raro de sentir. Le alentaban a cometer esa locura._

_Observo nuevamente al joven, era claro que este ya sabía de su existencia. ¿Acaso los dos vampiros que se habían retirado solo le habían tendido una trampa? ¿Acaso esas tres horas que estuvo esperando, acurrucado contra unas piedras para que el viento no llevara su aroma, solo habían sido tres horas en que los dos vampiros habían usado para realizar la misma acción?_

_Pues si iba a morir, que valiera la pena._

* * *

_Degel fue el primer en entrar a la sala de música. El olor de la sangre era persistente en el lugar, había señal de lucha. Él mismo había entrenado a Milo por varios años y Camus también realizo la misma actividad con el joven._

_-¡MILO!-el grito desgarrador y lleno de dolor de su hijo le hizo voltear al instante, el agresor había salido de la sala al mismo momento que él había ingresado. Pero eso no importaba de momento, lo que importaba era que... -¡SE ESTA MURIENDO!_

_-No si lo evitamos...-Degel se arrodillo junto al joven, que se desangraba en el suelo. El atacante solo había dañado su carótida, dado que no había tenido tiempo de saborear su sangre. El vampiro hizo presión en la herida abierta, solo había una solución. Pero esta chocaba con el deseo del joven._

_-No... qui... qui...ero...mo... morir...-logro articular el joven al que la vida lentamente abandonaba a cada gota de sangre perdida._

_-Solo hay una salida...-informo Degel, antes de acercar su boca a la herida sangrante- se que no es tu deseo, pero es la única salida. La única forma de que sigas con vida...-Milo cerro lentamente los ojos, mientras su vida era tomada para darle una nueva._

_**Fin.**_


End file.
